Elevator Chronicles
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: All these one-shots concern a certain elevator. Story better than summary, I promise. Please excuse my bad grammar. Uncompleted as of yet. First chapter up! Rated T just in case. Draco/Hermione, Harry/Luna, and other pairings. Please R&R!
1. DracoHermione

**(a/n) Hey y'all. I'm trying to keep my author notes short so anything here you recognized does not belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling. See ya!**

**Summary: All these stories are considered one-shots concerning a certain elevator.**

**P.S. This came to me after I read UnseenLibrarian's "Going Down."**

**Elevator Chronicles**

**by: PrimaVeraDream**

_Draco/Hermione_

Draco was already in the elevator when Hermione stepped in. She didn't noted of his presence until he said-

"Going up?"

"Hmm? Uh, yeah. Tenth floor, please." Then she returned to her book.

Five years had passed since the Last Battle and this was only the seventh time they saw each other. Five had been at the ministry-held balls and one had been at times like this. This is the second time.

"Granger?" She didn't respond. He tried again. "Granger?" She didn't respond again. "Damn it, Granger, you can't ignore me forever. He took the book away from her hands and realized that it was upside down the entire time. "Stop trying to ignore me! Look at me!"

"I'm not trying to ignore you." Hermione said in the smallest voice possible. She looked away from him.

"Don't deny it. You know it. I know it. Merlin knows it. Hell, even the whole ministry knows it!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"But I'm not." Hermione said a little louder.

"Look, if you wanted me to apologise for that time, sorry to dash your dreams, but no. I don't regret it at all. In fact, quite the opposite if you asked me. Don't tell me you do?"

"That time was a mistake!" Hermione said even louder, almost shouting even.

"It was inevitable! The sexual tension was high! Even Potter could have cut through the tension with a butcher knife! And it didn't help that at the time, you had luscious-looking red lipstick on!" With each word said, he crept upon Hermione, who was noticing the distance closing in but did not pay close attention to it.

"I had similar thoughts too, but you don't see me act upon it!" Hermione is now shouting as loud as Draco, perhaps even louder. Draco stopped in mid-rant.

"You did?" Draco smirked. "Now we're talking." He pulled Hermione closer at the waist to him. Hermione tried to pry out of his clutches but failed miserably.

"Let go, Malfoy! Argh! I command you to let me go this instant, Draco Malfoy!"

"What if I don't?" the smirk never faltering.

" Or else I'll hex you into oblivion!"

"That's a scary thought, but I rather you fuck me into oblivion instead." Hermione blushed madly at his words. Just when she was about to retort, the PA over the speaker in the elevator announced that-

"Sorry for the interruption, but the elevators throughout the whole building have since stopped ten minutes ago. We are going through magical malfunction. Please be patient while our staffs try to fix the problem. For the time-being, please relax and use the staircase. To those that are stuck in the elevators, do not worry, our staffs will get you out as soon as possible. That's all. Thank you."

"You hear that, Granger? Guess you'll be stuck with me for the time-being." She can hear the arrogance behind his voice.

"Being stuck with Crabbe or Goyle would've been better than with you!" she retorted. His nose flared with anger.

"Guess we'll see about that!" Hermione noticed it too late. Draco's lips came crashing down upon her before she even had the time to turn let alone think.

His lips were everywhere before they returned to her face. Once again, his lips dominated her lips. At first, Hermione was fighting against it. Everything felt so wrong, yet felt so right. He even had the audacity to stick his tongue in her mouth! It wasn't until his tongue in her mouth that she gave into him. Hermione melted into him. Both of them fought for dominance in this passionate kiss. Draco had Hermione up the wall, literally. But when Draco had his hands over her arse, Hermione slapped them away and pushed him backwards.

"What are you doing?" she said breathlessly.

"Giving you the snog of your life?" Draco has unmistaken lust in his eyes.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself.

"Getting the snog of your life?"

"No! This is a mistake!"

"Ugh! Are we still on about that? I don't see what is so wrong about snogging other people, that is unless you swing the other way. You don't, do you?" he said teasingly.

"No! But this is wrong. So very wrong! Harry will kill me for fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Is this what it's about? Harry-_sodding_-Potter's feelings? Fuck that! Tell him to go fuck himself! You're an adult, Granger. You shouldn't let other people tell you what you can or can't do. I thought you're an independent woman?"

"But Harry-" she was interrupted by his contant kissing before melting into him again.

With her legs around his waist, they had every intention of getting it on in the elevator. That is until the elevator opened. The rest is history.


	2. HarryLuna

**(a/n) What's up! How's everybody doing? Here's another chapter for Elevator Chronicles! Christmas Special! Luna's a bit OOC. Okay, a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. This is purely fanfiction.**

**Elevator Chronicles**

_Harry and Luna_

Harry had always thought Luna Lovegood was weird. He occasionally sees her talking to herself and mumbling about nargles everywhere. And this time was no exception.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said in a dreamily voice as Harry walked into the elevator. "Merry Christmas."

"Luna," Harry, shocked but nodded, said. "You too." then pressed the button for the tenth floor.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You doing anything special for today?"

"Nothing much. Just going to the Weasley's for Christmas dinner."

"How about later this afternoon?" Harry thought hard.

"Nothing I can think of."

"I think I'm gonna give you my Christmas present early." Harry was puzzled.

"Huh? You got me a Christmas present? Thanks! Sorry I haven't gotten you anything in return."

Harry didn't notice but during their small conversation, Luna sauntered over to his side. She stopped the elevator from going up too, by using her key. Luna placed her hands on both sides of Harry, blocking his escape. Wearing two-inch heels made Luna almost as tall as Harry. She blew hot minty breath in his face seductively.

"That's quite alright, Harry. You can make it up to me later." Slowly dragging her index finger from where his heart is to his lips, she leaned in closer. But Harry ducked under her forearm and went to the opposite side of the elevator.

"Um... Luna? Are you misunderstanding something here?"

"Not at all." then a cat-and-mouse chase began between Harry and Luna. They went around the elevator at least ten times before they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Luna... S-stop this... Whatever joke you're playing at... It isn't funny..." Harry said in between huge breaths.

"I'm not joking. I love you, Harry. Even during our time in Hogwarts."

"Oh really? You don't say. I guess mumbling about nargles everywhere should have been the big hint huh?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't talk about nargles _everywhere_. I only talk about it when I'm near _you_!" Luna yelled. Harry backed against the elevator wall. "Don't avoid me!" and the chase began once again.

When had Luna's tiny crush on Harry turned into a huge obsession? That goes all the way back to their time at Hogwarts. At first, she thought nothing special of him except that he's just Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. Ginny, her friend, had an enormous crush on Harry and would always talk about him. Luna had to listen to her rambling about how great Harry Potter was every, single day.

**Flashback:**

_"Oh my god! Did you see his hair? It's so messy. It looks so cute! I wonder if he had just woken up." Ginny squealed._

_"What's so special about that? I could have messy hair." Luna, being the weird girl she is, then messed up her own hair. "See?" Ginny freaked out._

_"No! Girls must always look nice. Where's my hairbrush? Where's a hairbrush when you need one?" Ginny searched her bag for a hairbrush. When she finally found it, she proceed to brush out Luna's messed up hair to wavy strands. "Us girls having messy hair are different from cute boys having messy hair. They're just... cuter."_

_Luna, looking over Ginny's right shoulder while she's brushing her hair, saw Harry Potter walking past their compartment. Messy hair? Check. Not only does he have messy hair, he also has a lopsided grin._

**End of flashback.**

Every time Ginny pointed something out to Luna, it concerns Harry Potter. As time went on, Luna started to notice details herself. A new set of robes. A new pair of shoes. A different type of toothpaste.

**Another flashback:**

_Luna's in her fourth year now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione initiated the DA that year and she's part of it. They're currently practicing in the Room of Requirement. Luna was in the midst of practising when all she heard was-_

_"Luna! Watch out!" someone said behind her._

_Luna turned around but she didn't have enough time to fend off the spell or duck. She squeezed her eyes shut and just stood there and waited for the worst to happen. When she felt nothing she slowly open her eyes. In front of her was Harry. He acted upon instincts and reflexes. When he heard that yell, he quickly ran and blocked the spell._

_"Are you alright, Luna?" asked Harry. His eyebrows furrowed in worry._

_Luna just stood there, looking amazed. Did Harry Potter just saved her life?_

_"Luna?" Harry asked again. Luna finally woke from her daze._

_"Come again?"_

_"I asked 'are you alright?' and you didn't answer. I was just about to bring you to Madame Pomfrey's to get you check out."_

_"I'm fine, Harry."_

_"Okay, but you've got to watch out. This isn't the DA for nothing."_

_"Thanks. I will keep that in mind."_

_"Alright, everyone, get back to your practice!" shouted Harry._

_For the rest of the day, Luna could only think about Harry's heroic act._

**End of flashback.**

Almost every other day, Harry would do something that would make Luna's heart flutter. And that's how Luna's huge obsession with Harry started.

**Back to the present.**

"Come back here, you little!" cried Luna.

Luna lost concentration, tripped over her feet, and fell into a heap in the middle of the elevator.

"Stupid heels!" Luna said while she cry and took off her heels. "Stop!" she yelled when she saw Harry going over to her. But Harry didn't listen. He tried to pull her up but she pushed him away. "Why help me up when you don't even have any interest in me?!"

"Luna."

"I'm so stupid! Why did I even let Ginny convince me to make a move first?"

"Luna."

"I just made a fool out of myself." Silence ensued for a couple of minutes.

"Are you done crying?" Harry sighed. Luna has small sniffles coming from her. Harry took it as a yes. He helped her up and wiped her tears from the corner of her eyes to her cheeks. He held her face in a loving manner before pulling her into a full hug. "I love you as well." he felt Luna tensed up. "Sure you're weird but that's what made me notice of you. Whenever your mind wanders off, I always wondered 'what is she thinking about?' I wanted to know if you ever thought about me." Harry confessed as he pulled her away from his body. "You're not a fool. _I'm_ a fool for not confessing sooner. I thought you would never reciprocate."

"Do you want to know why I always say there are nargles?" interrupted Luna.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to take the hint that I wanted you to kiss me."

"Because they supposedly live in mistletoes?"

"Yes."

"Would you believe me if I said I see nargles resting beside your lips?"

"Yes."

"Would you believe me if I said I want to inspect it a little closer?"

"Yes."

"Would you believe me if I said I could shoo it away using my lips?"

"Yes."

"Would you let me shoo it away?"

"Yes!" and Harry went it for a kiss.

Although the kiss was not passionate or very long, it conveyed their feelings to each other.

"I think I should take the key out. Others might be waiting for the elevator as well." Luna said, feeling embarrassed.

"I was wondering why it was taking the elevator so long to reach the tenth floor. So it was you. Mind going directly to the tenth floor? I just have to drop something off for Hermione," then he took out a package meant for Hermione from his messenger bag. "Thanks. Wait for me though. I'll be right back."

Luna smiled and happily complied. Harry turned around the corner and disappeared. She could still hear him though.

"Hi. Is Miss Hermione Granger in her office?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger isn't available right now. She's at a meeting. I could leave her a message?" said the floor's secretary.

"No, that's fine. I just wanted to drop off a package. That's all. Just give it to her when she gets back." then Harry was back.

He grinned and asked, "Ready for lunch?"

"Ready and very much needed," the elevator doors opened and they both walked out holding hands.


	3. RonPansy

**(a/n) What's up! How's everybody doing? Here's another chapter for Elevator Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. This is purely fanfiction.**

**Elevator Chronicles**

_Ron and Pansy_

The bell rang, signaling that the elevator door has opened. Two mortal enemies met face to face, annoyance sat on their faces.

"Weasel," Pansy acknowledged with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pug-face Parkinson," Ron said with a smirk that rivals her own.

The smirk fell off Pansy's face. She turned around and stomped off in anger. Then she heard him yell-

"What? Are you afraid, Parkinson? Afraid to be in this big, scary elevator with me, the weasel?" Ron mocked. "Oh well, your choice."

Pansy Parkinson never fail to take up a challenge. She's got too big of a pride. It wasn't until she had charged up to the elevator and the doors closed behind her that she realized she's been tricked. Oh well. Might as well enjoy the ride down. She thought as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

Ron knew she was fuming inside. He loved messing with her. It's just so fun. Thinking back to their Hogwarts days, they hadn't end in good terms either. So when Ron first saw her working at the ministry, trying to be friendly, chatted up to her.

**Flashback:**

_Harry and Ron had gone up to Kingsley's office for their next mission. Upon arrival to the secretary's desk, they discovered that not only it was their ex-classmate but Pansy Parkinson that occupied the desk. She was busy working out the minister's schedule and all the other paperwork piled on her desk._

_"Ahem," Ron coughed out. Pansy looked up. Her eyes glared at Ron. If she was Medusa, Ron would've turned into a statue now._

_"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Pansy drawled out. She was totally ignoring him!_

_"Is that how you treat an ex-classmate?" Ron asked._

_"That is if said ex-classmate and I ended on friendly terms," retorted Pansy._

_"You and Harry didn't end on friendly terms either!" stated Ron._

_"You're not the savior of the wizarding world, are you?"_

_"Um, appointment with Kingsley." Harry kindly interrupted._

_"Please wait here. I'll go tell him that you've arrived."_

_She stood up and Ron took in her appearance. After Hogwarts, the years have been kind to her. Although in Ron's opinion, she's still a bit too skinny. She tied her hair into a high ponytail. Her baby blue blouse was almost transparent, allowing him to see a hint of her camisole. Her black mini skirt was modest to cover her thighs but also showed enough to keep the opposite sex wanting to see more. Adding the white sandals, Ron could say that her wardrobe now was a big improvement from whatever she had during school._

_"Quit eyeing her, mate," whispered Harry._

_"I'm not eyeing her! What made you think that?" Ron felt embarrassed at being caught._

_Then she came back. "He's ready for you."_

_As they walked pass her, Ron spoke. "You need to fill out a bit more. Too skinny. Eat more. Be more fleshy." Ron winked._

_She turned around to give him a piece of her mind but he's already gone. He has no say in her life. She swore to get back at him. The opportunity rose when Kingsley wanted some coffee for his guests and himself a few minutes later. She brewed the coffee herself and it was steaming hot. Pansy knocked the door and went in._

_"Mr. Shacklebolt," Pansy said as she put his cup of coffee down in front of him. "Mr. Potter," she did the same. As she went to put down Ron's, she 'tripped' and 'accidentally' spilled the steaming hot coffee all over his pants._

_"Ah!" Ron screamed as he jumped up from his seat._

_It spilled right on his important male organ. He looked over to Pansy. She had her hand covering her mouth with a look of astonishment, but behind her hand was an evil smile._

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley!" her tone said otherwise._

_"Weasley! Are you alright?" asked Kingsley._

_"I'm fine," Ron stubbornly said._

_"Pansy! You've never made a mistake before. I'll let you off this time, but next time there'll be discipline," warned Kingsley._

_"Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt," and out the door she went._

_Thirty minutes have passed when they finally left his office. Ron and Pansy stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move._

_"Sorry, Parkinson. I know he's a git. I've dealt with him for about thirteen years. It's amazing I haven't blast my ears off already," apologized Harry._

_"I accept your apology but just for future reminders, keep the weasel on a leash," then she resumed her paperwork._

_"Why you-" Ron was about to attack but he suddenly felt something tighten around his neck. "A leash?! Harry!"_

_"Come on, Ron, let's go." Harry soothed as he was pulling on the leash. "Bye, Parkinson."_

_"No. Thank _you _for the entertainment." Pansy snickered._

_"You'll never hear the end of this!" Ron yelled down the hall._

**Back to present:**

"Woah, Parkinson! Did you put on some weight? It seems like you're gonna burst out of that skirt," teased Ron.

"That's none of your business, Weasley! At least I've got a date to the New Year Gala. I bet nobody would want to go with you, seeing that you're dirt poor. If my memory served me right, I remember someone wore his brother's hand-me-down." she taunted while wearing a smug expression.

"Anything you say won't bother me. Especially from a pig. Sorry, Parkinson, I don't speak pig. You'll have to speak clearer."

"You-"

"Although you've put on weight, it looks great. Just the way I like it. You were way too skinny back then. Now..."Ron eyed her while making a S-shape with his hands.

Pansy covered her chest, suddenly feeling very exposed under his watchful eyes. Ron noticed, walked closer, and put an arm around her waist. She shivered and pushed him away.

"Don't you get touchy-feely with me! I'll hex you into next year! As soon as I find my wand..." Pansy, for the life of her, can't seem to find her wand.

"Looking for this?" He's holding the end of her wand by his thumb and pointer finger. Pansy blushed. She only put her want at-

"Y'know, it's a great place to put at. It's very smart. No one will ever guess that you put your wand at your hip, right near your arse."

"Give it back!"

"Nope!"

"Having your chest pressed against me is simply divine."

Pansy put some space between them immediately. A full-blown blush covered her entire face. She can't wait till the doors open so she can get away from the pervert. She recovered from her shock and stepped on his shoe using her heels. Hard. His hand, that was holding the wand, came down immediately to clutch his injured foot. Pansy took the opportunity to grab her wand.

"That's what you get for being a prick! Hmph!" _Ding! _"Ah. Just in time. Tah-tah, Ickle Ronniekins!" She knew his distaste for his brothers' nickname for him. He should be grateful that she didn't kick him in the groin. She hexed a pig nose on him just for the heck of it. There, that should teach him not to mess with her. Pansy walked out of the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Miss Parkinson," greeted Ms. English at the front desk. "Everything going well for you?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking." Ms. English gasped.

"Is that Mr. Weasley?!"

"Nah! It's just a pig in a suit." Pansy walked out of the building, feeling refreshed. "What a fine afternoon!"

**Back at the elevator:**

"Bitch." Ron groaned out, holding his hexed nose.


End file.
